


…get caught making out despite “not being together”

by Signe_chan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP... …get caught making out despite “not being together”</p>
            </blockquote>





	…get caught making out despite “not being together”

When the door opens behind them, Enjolras pulls back so quickly that for a second Grantaire thinks he’s going to fall right onto his ass. They both turn to see Coufeyrac stood in the doorway, grinning. All Grantaire could think was that if someone HAD to catch them, there were worse people.

“So,” Coufeyrac said with a lazy grin. “I thought you two weren’t dating any more.”

“We’re not,” Enjolras snapped. Coufeyrac raised an eyebrow at Grantaire who just shrugged. He wasn’t up to explaining what was going on in Enjolras’s head right now.

“Really? Because…”

“Why are you even in here?”

“You stopped yelling at each other. We thought you must have either made up or killed each other. Apparently you took the third option of kissing but still being angry?”

“I’ll take it over him just being angry at me,” Grantaire cut in.

“Fair.”

“I keep telling you I’m not angry at you,” Enjolras said, taking a step forward. “Why aren’t you listening?”

“Because you keep yelling. If you weren’t angry, you wouldn’t be yelling at me.”

“I wouldn’t be yelling at you if you weren’t so infuriating.”

“Then why did you kiss me?”

“Because even when you’re infuriating I still want to kiss you!”

“You ass! I…”

“Good,” Coufeyrac interrupted. “So you still care about each other. I’ll go tell the others you’re on the way to working it out. You can go back to making out now.”

He turned and walked out and for a second Enjolras and Grantaire stood there, a little shocked by how blunt he’d been. They weren’t working it out, they were still upset! But somehow Coufeyrac seemed to have taken the momentum out of their anger. Grantaire crossed to the bed and sat, a second later Enjolras followed him.

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras said, finally. “I should have asked before I kissed you.”

“Well, maybe I was intentionally winding you up a little bit.”

“And maybe I knew that and rose to it anyway.”

“Man, we’ve gotta stop doing this shit to each other. I just…it just all gets too much.”

“We’ll work on it,” Enjolras said, reaching over and taking Grantaire’s hand. “So, we’ve done the kissing and the making up. What now?”

“I’m not sure we covered all our bases with the kissing,” Grantaire replied, relaxing a fraction. ““We were interrupted after all. Want to give it another shot?”


End file.
